Irama untuk Neechan
by FreeDee
Summary: Jari-jariku meliuk di atas tuts piano. Menciptakan irama indah. Tahu kah kamu? Irama ini ku persembahkan untukmu, nee-chan. Chibi Ivan POV/AU/AT/Dont like Dont read


_Jari-jari ku menari di atas tuts piano yang berderet rapi._

_Irama indah pun tercipta di tangan ku_

_Irama yang penuh perasaan hangat dari ku_

_Sebuah rangkaian not balok yang tertulis secara kasar di atas permukaan kertas menuntunku untuk meliukan jari di atas tuts piano. Membuat serangkaian nada yang indah._

_Tahu kah kamu?_

_Bahwa irama ini ku persembahkan untukmu?_

**  
>Aku mendesah pelan dan memperlambat permainanku di atas tuts kelopak mataku membuka, menampilkan iris mata bewarna ungu milikku. Kupandangi pagar besi di bawah sana yang memisahkan antara rumah ku dan dunia luar.<p>

"Daa...kapan nee-chan pulang?"

* * *

><p>Irama Untuk Nee-Chan<p>

[c]

-  
>Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.<br>Warning : AU, AT, Chibi Ivan POV, Humans name, Gore[not for bashing], OOC[maybe?], typo, etc.

Happy reading

Dont like dont read

* * *

><p>Potongan cermin itu memantulkan bayangan gadis yang masih belia di sana. Gaun putih manis membaluti tubuhnya yang sintal. Sesekali ia berputar, membuat helaian rambutnya yang selembut sutra itu bergerak mengikuti arah putarnya. "Apa begini sudah cukup, ya?" Ia berguman sendiri di depan cermin. "Ah, Ivan! Bagaimana menurutmu?"<br>Aku mendongakan kepala kecilku dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Baru setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya aku membuka mulut.

"Bagus kok, Nee-chan."

Senyumnya mengembang seperti roti dalam panggangan oven. "Terima kasih" balasnya dengan semburat pink tipis di pipinya, ia kembali terfokus dengan pantulannya di cermin. Kembali mempersolek diri.

"Nee-chan akan pergi lagi malam ini, daa?" Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bergelanyutan dalam pikiran. Kulihat ia terdiam seolah tengah menyusun kata dalam otaknya. Botol berisi cairan bewarna _Aquamarine_ itu tidak di semprotkan ketubuhnya untuk sementara.  
>"Apa? oh? tentu saja, Ivan. Aku akan pergi malam ini" Ia menjawab dengan melemparkan senyum renyah padaku, tangannya kembali menyemprotkan cairan harum itu. Sekejab saja udara dalam ruangan beradu dengan wangi harum itu, seolah ingin beradu untuk mendominasi satu sama lain. Ia masih tetap menyemprotkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Ivan.<p>

"Nee-chaann...Aku ingin nee-chan mendengarkan irama yang sudah kubuat ini !" Aku menyuarakan isi hatiku lagi dengan nyaring kepadanya, tangan kananku meremas kertas lusuh yang di penuhi oleh not balok dan coretan-coretan semerawut di sana sini. Gadis itu terdiam dan meletakan botol berisi cairan harum itu di atas meja rias dan berjongkok di depanku. Mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ivan sayang, nee-chan ada urusan. Jika nee-chan memiliki waktu luang. Nee-chan akan mendengarkan permainan pianomu yang indah itu. Roderich pasti sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk mengajarimu bermain piano, ya" Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan adik kecilnya yang bernama Ivan itu. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Ivan yang menyeruak dari balik pintu yang sudah di tutupnya, panggilan yang memohonnya untuk kembali.

"Neee-chaaaannn...! kembali !"

* * *

><p>"Apa aku terlalu lama, Alfred?"<p>

Pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas kursi berpoles cat kayu itu segera berdiri dan mendapati sosok yang sudah lama di tunggunya. Senyum simpul di lemparkannya sebagai bentuk sambutan.  
>"Tidak juga, Ukraine" pemuda bernama Alfred itu menjawab sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk gadis di depannya, dan ulurannya di sambut. Keduanya melangkah menuju gerbang depan bersama. Tak meladeni isak tangis Ivan kecil yang berada di lantai dua.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan..."Aku masih menggenggam kertas lusuh itu dengan lesu. "Nee-chaan tidak mau medengarkan, ya..."<p>

Suara sepatu kuda bergesekan dengan jalanan semen di luar sana. Sebuah kereta kuda mewah melenggang, membelah jalanan menjauhi rumah terlihat dari lantai tempat aku sekarang berada.

"Natalia, aku harus bagaimana?"Aku menanyai adik ku yang masih menajaki usia enam tahun, ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatapku sejenak. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celemeknya, dan ia mengeluarkan benda itu. Benda yang memiliki kilatan menawan.

"Ini." Katanya singkat. "Pakai ini."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat tanganku menerima benda pemberian Natalia. "Natalia...ini kan..."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya memakai itu. Mau menggunakannya atau tidak itu terserah nii-san. Aku percayakan pada Nii-san"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau nee-chan tak mau mendengarkan permainan piano nii-san, biar aku..."

"Daa !"Aku memotongnya dengan merengut."Aku kan ingin nee-chan yang mendengarkan terlebih dahulu!"

* * *

><p>Do La Mi Fa Do So Mi Fa Re<p>

Jari-jariku menekan dengan asal di atas tuts piano. Sebuah nada aneh pun tercipta, membuat sosok pemuda yang berada di marah menatapku, memunculkan sebuah perempatan di pelipisnya.

"Ivan! serius dong, ah! serius!" Dia membentakku dengan sepercik liur yang memuncrat. "Nada apa itu barusan? Tidak berseni !"

Aku menunduk dan terdiam saja mendengarkan khotbah dadakan Roderich dengan tema yang sering di ulang-ulang. Musik-Bethoven-Piano. Suaranya mengisi kesunyian rumah dengan cat putih yang mulai mengelupas. Jarum jam masih terus berputar, menandakan waktu terus berjalan.

"Roderich?"

"Jadi musik itu-eh? apa?" Roderich menyadari pertanyaanku dan menghentikan khotbah membosankannya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kerabatmu tak mau mendengarkan permainan musikmu dan mengabaikanmu?"Aku berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas."Maksudku...apa kau akan mengambil tindakan?"

Roderich mengeryeritkan dahinya dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Mungkin ia bingung akan menjawab pertanyaan bocah berusia delapan tahun ini. Keheningan menyesaki di antara kami.

"Mana ku tahu !" Ia menjawab dengan ketus."Aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu !"

Aku menghela nafas dan melancarkan serangkaian nada yang ku buat asal lagi di atas tuts piano.

"Ku kira kamu akan melakukan hal yang dalam pemikiranku."Aku berguman sepelan mungkin."Ternyata tidak sama..."

Roderich mencengkram bahuku dan menggoncangkannya. "Hei, maksudmu apa-"

_Trang_

Benda pemberian Natalia terjatuh oleh hukum gravitasi, menghujami lantai. Mata Roderich membeliak lebar saat ia melihatnya, seolah benda itu mengancamnya dengan beringas. Ku rasakan genggamannya melemas. Ia memungut benda itu.

"Kamu..."

Dan aku menampilkan sebuah seringai seperti para tokoh antagonis yang jahat, yang sering terlihat di berbagai pentas drama atau dalam gedung opera.

* * *

><p>Langit musim gugur tampak terlihat suram menghiasi cakrawala, helaian bulu burung gagak hitam berguguran ke sembarang tempat. Tangan kecilku menangkap salah satunya, mataku mengawang-awang di langit sana.<p>

"Apa kau tahu di mana nee-chan sekarang?" Aku menanyai langit yang membentang luas, namun tak ada jawaban. Seolah langit tak mau tahu urusanku, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

"Nee-chan tak mau mendengarkan permainan musik ku, ya?" Aku menanyai hamparan permukaan tanah yang kecoklatan, yang ku pijaki sekarang. Namun tanah pun tak menjawabnya, seolah ia sudah bersekongkol dengan langit untuk tak menjawabku.

"Nee-chan sudah tak sayang padaku lagi, ya?" Kakiku berhenti di depan pohon, namun lagi-lagi tak di jawab. Justru buah kenari dari dua tupai di dahan pohon yang terlempar menukik dan menghantam jidat yang ku terima. Seolah dua tupai itu ingin menertawakanku yang bertanya pada pohon atau malah mereka marah?

"Angin...Nee-chan tak mau mendengarkan permainan musikku...Apa dia sudah tak mau menganggapku sebagai adiknya lagi?" Aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada angin. Namun hanya helaan dan hembusannya yang mengikutkan daun-daun untuk bergoyang bersamanya.

"Nee-chan sudah bahagia dengan orang lain ya, bumi?" Aku menanyai dunia yang ku pijak. Namun tak di jawabnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang berbalut sepatu kecil, menyusuri jalanan peradaban. Aku tahu semua orang akan mengumpatku sebagai orang gila jika mereka melihatku menanyai alam. Aku pun tahu bahwa berapa kalipun aku menanyai langit, mengemis kepada bumi atau meminta kepada angin...

_Nee-chan tak akan kembali._

_Nee-chan tak akan pulang._

_Karena Nee-chan sudah berbahagia dengan orang lain?_

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, tuhan?" Aku bertanya polos kepada penguasa alam semesta yang duduk di kedudukan yang tinggi, yang tak terjangkau oleh tangan kecilku.

_Aku hanya ingin Nee-chan kembali._

_Aku ingin Nee-chan kembali seperti dulu._

_Aku ingin Nee-chan kembali memperhatikan ku, aku ingin ia membelaiku dengan kasih sayang lagi._

_Aku ingin nee-chan mendengarkan irama yang sudah susah payah kuciptakan ini._

_Sebuah irama yang kupenuhi dengan perasaan hangatku, perasaan sayangku pada nee-chan yang sudah mengasuhku dengan tegar. Mengasuhku dan Natalia dengan sabar di bawah atap rumah tua bercat putih._

_Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan sayang, terima kasihku pada Nee-chan._

_Kepada Nee-chan seorang._

_Kepada kakak ku yang ku sayang._

_Nee-chan yang sudah seperti ibu, nee-chan adalah kakak terbaik yang kumiliki. Aku sayang kakak._

_Tak peduli kita bertiga di jerat belitan ekonomi._

_Meski di hadang oleh badai sekalipun._

_Aku tetap sayang nee-chan. aku sayang kakak!_

_Ku mohon kakak! kembalilah! dengarkan irama indah milikku ini. irama yang kubuat untukmu seorang!_

_Jangan berpaling kepada yang lain! tidak juga kak Alfred, tidak yang lain! perhatikan dan dengarkan irama ini, kak._

_Irama ini penuh oleh perasaanku, irama polos dari hatiku._

_Nee-chan..._

* * *

><p>"Aku akan pergi. Jaga baik-baik diri kalian, ya. Ivan, Natalia"<p>

Nee-chan berjongkok dan mengecup dahi kami dengan mesra. Tanganku masih meremas kertas lusuh berisi not balok dengan gemas.

"Nee-chan...aku..."Suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Jika kau ingin aku mendengarkan rangkaian irama yang sudah kau buat, nanti saja, ya"Nee-chan berdiri dan menatap sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang dari balik jendela berbingkai putih. "Banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan"

Suara derap langah kaki nee-chan yang berbalut sepatu bertumit tinggi bergema, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai putih. Semakin lama suara itu semakin menjauh dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

Aku menggembungkan pipi dan duduk di pinggir kasur dengan kasar. Pantatku menyentuh pinggiran kasur berseprai putih dengan sebal. Mataku menatap sebuah kartu undangan di atas meja rias yang memiliki motif indah.

_Wedding Day_

"NEE-CHAAANN~~!"

* * *

><p>Meski jam baru menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, tapi jalanan kota sudah sesak di jejali oleh puluhan manusia. Plakat-plakat bergantungan di sudut toko dengan aneka tulisan di sana. Sementara jalanan dengan balutan semen sibuk di belah oleh kereta kuda yang melenggang lewat dengan mewah. Memperamai suasana kota.<p>

"Ukraine, bagaimana menurutmu?" Alfred menanyai gadis yang di sampingnya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu gaun yang di pajang di etalase toko. Senyum merekah dan semburat pink menghiasi wajah putih Ukraine. "Bagus sekali, Alfred. Cantik sekali"

Alfred mengangguk puas dan memasuki toko tersebut, gemerincing lonceng terdengar saat pintu bercat hijau itu di buka. Kaki Alfred yang di baluti oleh sepatu bot cokelat melangkah di atas lantai kayu tua milik toko. Ukraine mengikutinya dari belakang, namun belum sempat ia masuk ke dalam toko. Matanya telah menangkap sebuah benda di tempat lain, benda yang langsung membuatnya berlari ke tempat itu.

"Aa...Ukraine! tunggu!"

Tepat ketika Alfred sudah berada di belakang Ukraine, ia melihat benda itu dari balik etalase toko.

"Ini..."

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah menutup diri dan bulan menggantikannya untuk mengamati alam yang di sinari oleh cahayanya. Langit seolah telah di cat hitam tanpa adanya bintang-bintang yang menemaninya. Segalanya akan menjadi lebih gelap seandainya saja bola-bola lampu tidak hadir untuk membantu penerangan. Semua sunyi seolah suara-suara hiruk pikuk dunia beberapa jam lalu telah di telan oleh malam.<p>

"Nee-chan?"

"Oh, maaf Ivan. Aku harus pergi lagi...tenang saja, tidak bakal lama, kok"Gadis itu kembali melontarkan senyum."Jika kau ingin memintaku untuk mendengarkan irama mu lain kali saja, ya"

Ia buru-buru pergi untuk meninggalkan kamar, setelah setengah jam kira-kira, ia mempersolek diri.

"Nee-chan tidak boleh pergi!"

Ukraine menatap adiknya dengan bingung, gagang pintu yang hendak di pegangnya itu tak kunjung di sentuhnya juga.

"Oh, ayolah, Ivan! Aku ada keperluan untuk malam ini..."

"NEE-CHAN TIDAK BOLEH PERGI !"

Ukraine membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu dan menatap adiknya dengan dingin. Ia harus menghadapi kekeras kepala adiknya. "Ivan! Kamu tidak berhak untuk melara..."

_JLEB!_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

"Kalau ku bilang tidak boleh pergi, ya tidak boleh!" Aku berteriak dengan keegoisan yang sudah tak tertahankan. Benda pemberian Natalia menancap dengan manis di kaki kanan Ukraine. Menghasilkan semburat cairan kental dari pembuluh darah, seolah ingin berebut untuk keluar menuju dunia.

"IVAN ! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan! " Ukraine tersengal-sengal dan mencoba melepaskan tancapan pisau yang bersikeras untuk menahannya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Nee-chan keluar! Kaki-kaki milik Nee-chan tidak boleh melangkah satu langkah pun dari rumah ini!"

"Ivan! kau gila!"

Suara-suara argumentasi antara bocah berusia delapan tahun dengan kakaknya itu bergema mengisi keheningan rumah. Sementara itu cairan kental dengan aroma besi yang kuat masih mengucur deras.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kakak pergi! Kakak harus tetap di sini! mendengarkan irama yang sudah susah payah ku buat ini!"Ivan tak kala nyaring berteriak."Ah, rupanya _tendon Achilles_ kakak harus ku musnahkan dulu, ya"

Pematik api keluar dari saku celanaku, ia segera menyalakannya. Kobaran api kecil mencuat dari sana dan membakar _tendon Achilles_ milik ukraine seperti yang di inginkan oleh tuannya.

_BWOOOSSHH_

...!

* * *

><p>Tik, tik, tik<p>

Jam tangan Alfred masih berputar menunjukan waktu yang terus berjalan, sesekali ia menatap bangku kosong di seberang meja makannya dengan khawatir. Matanya melirik kembali kotak kecil yang ada di sakunya.

"Ukraine..."

* * *

><p>Aku tertawa bagaikan aktor yang memerankan peran sebagai raja yang jahat. Nee-chan jatuh lemas di atas permukaan lantai dengan telapak kaki yang melepuh dan gosong. Bau daging terbakar merebak di seluruh ruangan.<p>

Tangan kecil ku lantas menjambak rambut Nee-chan dan menyeret dengan kasar menuju ruangan tempatnya biasa memainkan piano. Ia kududukan begitu saja di kaki piano sementara aku duduk di atas untuk memainkan irama indah tersebut.

"Nah bagaimana, Nee-chan? indah sekali bukan? Bernyanyilah, nee-chan. Suara nee-chan bagus, aku ingin mendengar."Pinta ku dengan manja dan menatap nee-chan yang tergolek lemas di bawah kaki piano. Bibir nee-chan bergerak-gerak, seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun gemetaran, wajahnya tampak pucat.

Jari-jariku berhenti menari-nari di atas tuts piano dan duduk di bawah dekat nee-chan.

"Nee-chan rupanya mengalami masalah pada pita suara, ya?"Aku menggembungkan pipi padanya."Atau jangan-jangan...Nee-chan sudah tak mau menyuarakan suara untuk ku? Apa semuanya sudah menjadi milik kak Alfred?"

Nee-chan menganga dan membeliakan matanya, iris matanya tampak mengecil.

"Baiklah, akan ku periksa"

_JLEB!_

_SREET_

KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Darah nee-chan muncrat kemana-mana menyiramku dengan cairan kental penuh Hb, namun bukannya aku merasa kasihan aku malah semakin memberanikan diri untuk menyiksanya.

"Eh? tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Semuanya terlihat normal."Aku mengguman enteng dan mencabut salah satu pembuluh darah dan membuangnya.

"Selama ini nee-chan selalu pergi-masuk di rumah, tak memperhatikan aku dan Natalia lagi..."Aku mengeluh dan menjilati pisau pemberian Natalia yang belepotan darah. "Jadi...sekarang aku ingin..."

_JLEB_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang telah membuat kakak begini. Selalu pergi dengan orang lain, apa nee-chan bosan melihat kami?"Pisau Natalia mengkuliti kulit manis milik Nee-chan dengan biadab."Di manakah wajah nee-chan yang dulu?oh-maksudku, di manakah nee-chan yang dulu?"

_CRAASSH_

Darah miliknya bermuncratan, tak peduli nee-chan berteriak-teriak memohon ampun. Pisau Natalia tetap mengkuliti tanpa rasa gentar.

"Kami tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan kak Alfred, ya? atau kedudukan kami memang sudah di geser olehnya?" Aku menemukan target lain."Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengambil mata nee-chan dulu, ya? agar nee-chan cuma bisa melihat kami, nee-chan tidak melihat siapapun selain aku...dan Natalia."

Pisau yang berlumuran cat merah itu melakukan pencongkelan secara paksa, mengeluarkan dua bola mata dengan warna iris yang sama. Tanganku kini sudah memegang dua bola mata itu, perlahan ku ciumi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Nafas nee-chan melambat, semakin melemah. Namun itu tak membuatku berhenti. Pisau pemberian Natalia ini semakin haus darah.

Suara derak tulang tengkorak beradu dengan pisau yang kini di baluri darah, pisau yang berusaha untuk membobol isi kepala nee-chan.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan isi kepala nee-chan sekarang"Aku membobol batok kepala yang melindungi salah satu organ terpenting manusia."Di isi Alfred semua, ya? Bagian kami mana, ya?"

_KRAK!_

"IVAAAAAAAAAANNNN-AAAAAARRRHHHHH!"

Batok kepala itu menganga lebar, dan menampilkan otak dengan lilitan-lilitan rumitnya. Pisauku membedahnya.

"Bagian kami mana, nee-chan?"

"Nee-chan, mana bagian kami?"

"Ah, aku tahu sekarang! Kami sudah tidak lagi menduduki posisi apapun dalam otak nee-chan, ya? Nee-chan jahat" Aku mendengus kesal dan menatap pisau yang sudah membongkas kepala nee-chan."Aku hancurkan saja, ya"

Nee-chan tidak menjawab.

_CRASSH! BRET ! BRET! BRET !_

"TUHAAAAANN...! TOLONG, TOLONG...IVAAAAANNN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!AAAAAAAAAAAARRGG!"

"Ngomong-ngomong...nee-chan? Aku tidak suka tangan kanan nee-chan yang suka sekali membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kami. Aku potong, ya?"Aku tersenyum senang."Tenang saja, nee-chan. Aku tak akan memotongnya dengan sembarangan seperti memotong ayam kalkun minggu lalu. Boleh, ya?"

Pisau ku memotongnya tanpa izin dari yang punya terlebih dahulu. Nee-chan tidak mengatakan apapun saat ku potong tangannya-tuh, kan? nee-chan itu kuat. Nee-chan itu tegar. Aku menatap karya yang ku hasilkan dengan mantap. Tangan yang kini sudah berupa potong-potongan itu ku lempar ke atas. Ku biarkan potongan-potongan yang masih berisi tulang itu menghujami ku, Darahnya mengotori pakaianku. Seperti hujan permen yang sering di dongengkan oleh nee-chan saat aku kecil.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Aku tertawa dengan seringai rubah. Tanganku melemparkan potongan tangan ke udara, dan mereka berguguran lagi ke bawah, menghujami ku seperti hujan."Wiiiiiii" Aku pun memainkan potongan-potongan itu dengan gembira.

"O, ya...Nee-chan tahu? aku tak suka telinga nee-chan yang mengabaikan rintahan tangisku yang meminta nee-chan untuk kembali ke sini. Ku sita saja boleh, ya? Ah, tapi tidak usah, deh. Bagaimana nee-chan bisa mendengar irama indah ciptaanku tanpa telinga?"

Nee-chan masih tak menjawab. Dan aku tak ambil pusing karenanya. Aku sudah menemukan target baru.

"Ah, nee-chan tahu? aku sangat merindukan pelukan penuh kasih darimu" aku memeluk tubuhnya yang di lumuri oleh darah."Eh? tidak hangat lagi. Dingin. Nee-chan, kenapa suhu tubuhmu menyusut begini? gara-gara Alfred?" Aku menanyainya, namun ia tak menjawab apapun tetap diam."Baiklah, aku lihat dulu,ya..."

_CRASSH_

Tubuh nee-chan menganga lebar setelah pisau ini membukanya, mengiris dengan rapi, merobeknya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana rapinya susunan isi perut yang sudah di ciptakan oleh yang maha kuasa. Tanganku mengambil hati yang bewarna kemerahan. Memeluknya.

"Aaah...hati nee-chan juga dingin, akan kuhangatkan dengan suhu tubuhku. Aku kan sayang nee-chan~~"Aku berhenti sejenak dan masih memeluk hati itu dengan erat."Hatinya pasti sudah di isi Alfred, ya? Sehingga hati nee-chan tidak tergerak untuk kami. Selalu saja dengan, Alfred-Alfred-Alfred"

Mataku menemukan objek baru, jalinan usus yang halus itu ku angkat dan ku peluk juga bersamaan dengan hati. Sesekali ku ciumi keduanya dengan penuh sayang. "Usus dan hati nee-chan begitu harum, aku jadi semakin sayang dengan nee-chan"

Darah merembes keluar, tumpah ruah ke lantai. Tak peduli bau busuk sudah mulai menguar, aku masih berkutat dengan nee-chan. Kutatap kaki nee-chan yang sudah gosong dan menyebarkan bau daging terbakar. Tulang-tulangnya terlihat jelas.

"Agar kaki nee-chan tidak lagi keluar rumah, aku musnahkan saja,ya."Aku tersenyum manja dan mulai memotong-motong kaki nee-chan dengan brutal. "Ah, lalu mulut nee-chan...Agar nee-chan tidak lagi berbicara dengan siapapun selain aku"

_JLEB!_

_CRAASSH_

"Hm...jantung,ya?" aku melirik jantung yang terletak di tengah-tengah antara kedua paru-paru."Akan kusimpan nee-chan, agar aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu terus. Tak keberatan, kan?"

Aku memeluk jantung nee-chan dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide bagus. Kaki kecilku segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali dengan sebuah kapak.

"Aku sayang nee-chan"

_JLEB!_

_GLOTAK_

* * *

><p>Angin lembut berhembus pelan di luar sana, membawa kelopak-kelopak kecil bunga sakura. Jari-jariku masih memainkan sebuah irama indah yang kubuat untuk nee-chan.<p>

_KRIIIIIEEETT_

Kepalaku mendongak dan tahu-tahu pintu telah membuka dan memunculkan Natalia dengan nampan besi dan hidangan kecil untuk _afternoon tea_. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang berada di sebelahku.

"Nee-chan di sini juga, ya"Ia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah kiriku. "Senangnya, nee-chan, aku bawakan teh herbal, lho"

Nee-chan hanya menampilkan senyum kaku.

"Nii-san, jadi itu irama yang sering kau sebut-sebut itu, ya?" Natalia menanyaiku saat aku memainkan lagi irama indah ini. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ku beri judul 'Nee-Chan', bagaimana menurutmu? bukankah ini irama terindah yang pernah kau dengar?"Aku tersenyum bangga dan membusungkan dada."Sebuah irama yang ku persembahkan untuk nee-chan."

Natalia mengerti dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis."Irama indah yang mengungkapkan kasih sayang kita pada nee-chan. Sangat bagus dan indah"Ia memujiku dengan sopan.

_GLOTAK_

Nee-chan jatuh terguling ke lantai dari tempat duduknya. Jariku berhenti bermain di atas tuts piano. Dan menatap Kepala nee-chan yang berguling di atas lantai itu.

"Natalia, tolong betulkan lagi posisi duduk nee-chan" Aku meminta gadis dengan rambut platinum blonde itu untuk segera memungut nee-chan dan mengembalikannya lagi. Natalia tampak mengerti dan memungut nee-chan dengan halus, ia memperhatikan kepala nee-chan dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Nii-san, kau tidak bilang kalau kau sampai membobol batok kepalanya. Di mana otaknya? Kenapa cuma di isi dengan jantung?" Natalia bertanya sambil meletakan nee-chan kembali di tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? ahahaha"Aku tertawa renyah."Otaknya sudah di penuhi oleh ka Alfred, aku malas menyimpannya. Tapi jantung nee-chan akan tetap milik kita."

Natalia mengangguk penuh pengertian dan menatap pemandangan musim semi dari jendela berbingkai putih, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Tanganku segera merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket.

"Natalia, ini pisaumu."Aku berujar padanya sambil menyerahkan pisau yang masih terdapat noda darah kering yang menempel."Ku kembalikan"

Namun Natalia tak mengambilnya kembali dan menyeruput teh bewarna cokelat kemerahan miliknya.

"Nii-san masih memerlukannya, ambil saja. Bukankah nii-san memiliki target selanjutnya?"

Aku membeliakan mataku dan akhirnya mengangguk paham. Tanganku kembali memasukan pisau itu ke dalam saku jaket. Mataku menatap kejauhan dan mulutku tertarik membentuk senyuman jahat seperti yang ada di buku- buku dongeng milik nee-chan.

"Ka Alfred, ya..."

THE END

* * *

><p>-<br>Note :  
>Tendon Achilles : Bagian yang menghubungkan antara tulang dan otot pada bagian tumit. Tendon Achilles ini merupakan penyangga gerakan kaki yang menjadi dasar gerakan seluruh tubuh. Namanya di ambil dari orang Yunani yang bernama sama.<p>

Hb[Hemoglobin] : Hemoglobin adalah metaloprotein (protein yang mengandung zat besi) di dalam sel darah merah yang berfungsi sebagai pengangkut oksigen dari paru-paru ke seluruh tubuh.

* * *

><p>[Play : Risky Game - Hatsune Miku]<p>

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Di pentung pake pipa Ivan*

Oke, bagaimana fict ini, minna-san? aneh kah? gaje kah? atau malah nggak nyambung sama sekali? Well, saya terinspirasi oleh Vocaloid. Gomenasai apabila fict ini tidak memuaskan serta tidak gore atau seram. Silahkan lontarkan saran dan kritik kalian serta kesan-kesannya terhadap fict ini. Saran,komentar dan kritik sangat Reich hargai.

Review please?*puppy eyes*


End file.
